Dark Links
by Dreamweaver393
Summary: A look at Morrigan and Demitri and their love/hate relationship. Based on the much hated American Cartoon from 1995 . Bare with me guys this is my very first attempt at fanfiction writing and english is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1

He sat at her bedside watching over her sleep and wondering when did his life take such a wrong turn? no matter the exact moment he knew that somehow it was HER fault, it was always HER fault and now looking back, he could not help but wonder if maybe he was cursed and that the vehicle chosen to carry out said curse was her...he sighed and stirred uncomfortably in his metal chair

´´ -What am I doing here? I`m no doctor, there is nothing that I can do here except sit and stare at her like an idiot...! To hell with it!´´ he thought out loud and rose with determination, but as he started to walk away from his...´´curse`` he seemed to hesitate because the med-bay was not a large room and yet instead of walking directly towards the door he just paced around arguing with himself, apparently he lost the argument because after releasing an exasperated grovel he walked back to his chair and resumed his place at her side. Oh, how he hated that this was ´´his`` chair now when he had a perfectly nice throne back home, it was bad enough that he ostentated the lowly rank of General but now to be reduced to the position of a gawking nurse? well, that was just... unacceptable...

- ´´I blame you, you know that right?´´ he said to the woman lying next to him, but the only response she had for him was the steady hiss of the respirator and the bleep that came from the heart monitor, to which she was hooked up...

- ´´Of course, the one time I want you to talk back to me you say nothing, typical! I swear to you, you are doing this just to piss me off!´´ he recriminated her.

HISS, BLEEP...

-´´Damn you...´´ he whispered while he leaned back on ´´his`` chair. Apparently his mind could not be shutdown easily because after a while of staring into nothingness he began to drift through memories and being the methodical, well organized vampire that he was a patron soon emerged and under the excuse of tallying up all her crimes and offenses against his noble self he started to recount his history with her. He was surprised to realize that they in fact had know each other for over seven centuries

-´´We have quite a history you and I, don`t we pet?´´ he spoke to the slumbering lady at his side, he leaned over her and said

- ´´Hey! is not that the perfect pet name for you? ´´pet``, yes, I like how it sounds and it fits you like a glove my dear...´´pet``, he chuckled and while he knew that it was not healthy to receive such a satisfaction from taunts like this, it was nothing compared to the exalted pleasure he got from pulling rank on her, because although he knew that the title ´´General`` was beneath his sublime station, the fact that he was above her and could rub her nose in it at every chance he got, well...that was just...delicious...and why should he feel ashamed over this? did he not have to put up with her nonsense on a daily basses? had she not being the mother of all thorns on his side for years, nay centuries? did she not give as good as she took? - ´´She is by far the most exasperating creature, male or female that I have met in my entire existence on this forsaken world...even now that she lies in a coma, helpless as a newborn babe...oh, it would be so easy...I would just have to reach out and wrap my hand around her neck and feel...feel the life escaping from her...but no! she had to go and spoil it for me, somehow she found a way to suck away all the fun in ripping her miserable throat out and bathing in her blood...and I`m well in my right to do so! ´´ he complaint to the pale figure slumbering at his side

-´´You have earned your death at my hands at least a thousand times...that is why I could not leave you to your death...you belong to me, he vehemently announced and then immediately emended by adding

-´´Your life is mine! and I will collect on this debt once you are healed and back on your feet...´´

HISS, BLEEP...


	2. Chapter 2

She cut through the crisp night air like a pale blade, her strong wings carrying her like delta wings, how she loved to sore way up high were there were no roads to restrict her, and gravity was her bitch. With her eyes closed she let her other senses guide her, always faster and higher and for a little while she felt somewhat at peace, like her imprisonment was just a nightmare she could shake off her system...then there was a ´´beep´´ and her comm activated bringing her back to reality and ending her peace.

-´´Lady Morrigan´´ said the ship´s computer ´´your presence is required immediately at the ship´s bridge´´ it said in a solemn tone.

-´´What if I just ignore it? What if I just decide to keep on flying until my wings can´t take it and then look for a bar filled with cold drinks and hot men?

-´´Lady Morrigan, can you hear me?´´ the ship insisted.

-´´...Yes, I heard you (sigh)...I´m on my way back now, tell Pyron I shouldn't´t take more then forty minutes...´´

-´´That wont be necessary Lady, we have you´re location pinpointed and you are within range, prepare to be transported´´.

-´´Crap...´´.

-´´Lady Mor...?´´.

-´´I´m ready, go ahead´´ she grimaced, she didn't´t like being transported, that one moment when her molecules were not yet recombined at the new location made her a nauseated, so she took a deep breath, and in the second it took her the open her eyes she felt the ship´s sharp artificial lights shinning down on her face, and she had to remind herself to walk and not to fly.

As she walked down a corridor she thought about what was ahead of her, she knew that she should be worried, but it just wasn't´t in her nature to be a worrier, she was more of a ´´take action and let the chips fall were they may´´ kinda gal ´´carpe diem´´ and all that jazz, but still, she should think about what to say in her defense.

-´´for some reason I don´t think going with ´´if Demitri would have listened to me in the first place none of this would have happened´´ is going to work for me, I guess I´ll have to suck it up and act al contrived like a good little girl...´´ As she pondered her options she felt a faint movement in the corner of her eye, a silver flash turned into a polished beryllium sphere the size of a Football, hovering at eye level.

-´´I trust you had a pleasant constitutional Lady Morrigan´´ said the ship´s computer.

If someone had told her that after being imprisoned inside of a boulder for one hundred years, only to be freed by a trinket collecting alien on a sentient ship, she would have never believed it, but here she was and any place was better then being trapped in a living nightmare -´´It was...pleasant, I mean´´

Life is full of little surprises and irony, sure she was out of the rock, but she was far from being free, Pyron saw her as one of his trinkets and would not let her go until his collection was complete, but at least he was tolerable, the Pharaoh Anakkaris had lost his mind a long time ago and deep down she feared that if she had stayed in that rock she would be right there with him, Lord Raptor was as crude as he was vicious and you couldn't´t trust him as far as you could throw him...not that you would want to touch him, much less pick him up...Bishamon, the cursed samurai, she still didn't´t quite know what to make of him, but she knew that if he was loyal to Demitri she would have to take him down eventually... and then there was Demitri, their general, Demitri Maximoff Lord of the vampires, and she was his second in command, she always knew the gods had a sense of humor, but she did not know to what extent until she found herself having to play nice with a man with whom she had a blood feud and who took every chance he got to taunt her...-´´what a sad, sorry bunch of misfits we are´´.

-´´Lady Morrigan, would you like to...freshen up before you go to see Pyron?´´

she caught a glance of her reflection in one of the ship´s windows and immediately turned around and pulled the orb closer to her face...

-´´Lady Morrigan?´´ asked the puzzled computer ´´...are you... using me as a mirror? ¬¬´´

-´´Well, I don´t think I should keep Pyron waiting, do you? besides I always get covered with frost when I fly, so most of the times I don´t even bother with it, but I think that now is one of those times when I should try to make myself more presentable´´ she spoke while she tossed her wet hair and looked at her ´´fun house´´ like reflection ´´how is the mood in the bridge tonight?´´ she asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

-´´Well, Lord Demitri has recovered completely and has been quite ´´vocal´´ about the whole ´´situation´´

-´´Oh, goody, and Pyron?´´ she asked.

-´´Lord Pyron is very concerned about his general almost being killed and his second in command´s alleged involvement, but after hearing Lord Demitri´s version of the events in question he wants to hear from you before taking any disciplinary measures´´

She stood there, in the middle of the hallway, in a ship orbiting the earth, holding a floating, talking, super intelligent sphere and she felt just like a child about to be reprimanded by her father, she could feel her cheeks burning and-

-´´Lady Morrigan, perhaps you should take a few minutes to compose yourself, I can let Pyron know you need a few minutes...´´

she looked at the orb and saw her distorted reflection looking back at her with a puzzled look in her eyes, and realized she was still holding it gently in her hands.

-´´Lady, your hands are very cold and you are covered in frost...´´

At least there was someone on this ship who was worth talking to, this little orb was in fact one of the few ´´beings´´ that actually got things done around here and did not annoy her to death, and had quite a sassy attitude to boot.

-´´Why, Ship, is that concern I detect in your voice? If you are not careful I might think you care about what befalls me...´´ she said batting her eye lashes coquettishly and cheerfully grinning ´´but you have nothing to worry about, we succubi have a body temperature of 105 degrees all the time, I actually prefer the cool weather, now, let´s not keep the boys waiting any longer´´ she said as she stepped away toward´s the ship´s bridge

´´Good luck´´ said the orb as it watched her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood there in the center of the room while Pyron paced and went on and on about her behavior being completely unacceptable...

-´´Your actions were irresponsible and selfish, you put your general´s life at risk, and for what? to satisfy your petty need to upstage Demitri?...This time you have gone too far.´´

Aensland Castle, Makai

-´´Your behavior is completely unacceptable! you are the Aensland heir but you insist on acting like a child, you need to stop being selfish and irresponsible...´´

-´´Upstage Demitri? I don´t know what your precious general told you, but I was fighting for my life down there, fighting a huntress no less and the only reason I´m still alive is because she had a personal vendetta against him-

-´´So it´s true that you lured Demitri down to that mountain under false pretence?´´

-´´I-I..well I...yes, but I only did it because I had no other choice, the huntress caught me off guard and the only way I had to prevent her from killing me was to strike a deal with her, she wanted Demitri for what he did to her and her family, so I called him down, it was either that or let the huntress kill me, what would you´ve had me do Pyron?´´

The alien warlord looked at Morrigan straight in the eyes ´´You make a surprisingly compelling point...´´ he said as he paced around her.

´´That´s because it´s the truth Pyron, I am only guilty of wanting to stay alive...well, that and trusting in Demitri´s power...´´

´´Really? you mean to say that you pitted Demitri against a hunter who had an ax to grind with him, because you ´´trusted his power´´? well this I need to hear´´

´´The huntress bested me, this much is true, mainly because I underestimated her, but I was sure that she would be no match against my fearless general...I guess I was wrong...´´ she said this last looking as innocent as a new born baby in a church.

Pyron let out a hardy chuckle ´´That, that is just priceless, you are blaming your general for your betrayal, you truly are without shame´´.

´´Pyron! I am a little offended by the mere-´´

´´You are a little nothing, you tried to pull a fast one on Demitri and it didn't´t work, but I will say this much for you, you are a maverick, you push the envelope further then anybody and you have the brains and the charm to get away with it, that´s what I like about you...

´´Ok, then it´s settled, I´m smart and charming and you like me, ok, good meeting...´´ Morrigan started to say smiling like a pageant queen.

´´But-´´

´´No but´s, there´s no need for but´s, you are not a but man, I can tell...´´

´´ Buuut, you don´t know when to stop and sooner or later your luck will run out. Tell me, what would you do if you were in my place? you have two exceptional warrior's, each with a set of unique skills, but they squabble like children, then one of them goes and sets the other one up and almost get´s him killed, what would you do?

´´mmmm...demote Demitri for not realizing it was a trap and not being able to deal with a hunter and then make me general?´´

´´ ¬¬ Morrigan...´´

´´Ok, ok...look, what I did was bad, but that doesn't´t change the fact that I really did do it to save my life and the only reason that this huntress was after Demitri was because he murdered her family and tried to kill her too, how he failed to kill a little girl is beyond me, but the point is that although unwillingly, he created a powerful foe who is a threat to all Darkstalkers, and I might have called him down to that mountain top, but when he was defeated and helpless it was me who called the Ship and got us both out of there. Now we know about this huntress and can be prepared for her in the future and Demitri is alive and with a bruised ego, which if you ask me, he had coming for a long time´´. All mirth was gone from her demeanor, back straight, shoulders squared and chin up so she could meet Pyron´s gaze. They stood there in the center of the bridge for a long time, Pyron looked at the succubus, she had a stern expression and determination in her eyes...´´Morrigan, do you know why I chose Demitri to be my general over you?´´

´´At first I thought it was because he´s a man and I am a woman, but after I got to know you better I realized that you don´t don´t have those hang ups, so to answer your question honestly, I have no idea why you chose Demitri over me, but I would love to know.´´

´´You are right I could not care less about gender, I only care about qualifications, and like I said you have brains and brawn's, but you lack discipline and you are governed by your passions and whims, take Demitri for example, you care more about irking him and making him look bad then you care about doing your job and Demitri may have his flaws, but al least he puts his mission ahead of his personal feelings, he understands what it takes to be a good leader, that is why I made him my general instead of you.´´

Aensland Castle, Makai

´´You have so many talents my beautiful daughter, but you cater only to your whims, you always accomplish what to set your mind to, but you hate responsibility so you are fickle and care not for discipline and instead of preparing yourself to take on the mantle of head of the House of Aensland and ruler of the Makai, you disrespect your elders, mock al suitors and escape to the Ningenkai in search of cheap thrills...´´

Morrigan clinched her fists, took several deep breaths and tried her best not to loose her temper, her lower lip quivered just a little bit before she spoke ´´...you...call Demitri a ´´leader´´ because he is ambitious, well I call him an upstart, he was cast out of the makai by my father for staging a coup and ever since his only goal has been to become powerful enough to go back and reclaim his honor and finish what he started so long ago, I´ve known men like that all my life, conquerors who think the world needs of their rule to function, and yet they all seem to come and go and the world keeps on turning just fine without them...you freed me from that blasted boulder I was trapped in and for that I am grateful and loyal to you, but I am an Aensland and I will never, NEVER cow down to Demitri Maximoff.´´

Pyron looked at her and sighed...´´Morrigan...you can go now´´.

´´That´s it? just like that I can go, scott free? I mean, I´ve learned a valuable lesson...but, what about Demitri?´´

´´ I will deal with Demitri, you just consider this a warning, you had valid arguments, but I will not tolerate further insubordination. I know you and Demitri have a long and complicated history, but you both need to get over it, you both work for me now and I will make sure he starts respecting you as his second in command, but you need to stop undermining him, this is your last warning, now get out of here and keep out of Demitri´s way for the next few days, understood?´´

´´Yes Pyron. Pyron? you know, sometimes you remind me of my father...´´

´´Did you ever listen to him?´´

´´No, not really, I think I was a disappointment to him and then I left...´´ She turned and walked away.

Morrigan walked down the corridor, lost in thoughts, everything had gone well, better the she could have expected, but for some reason she could not stop replaying Pyron´s words about her being more responsible and overlapping them with her fathers words on the subject ´´All I ever wanted was to be free to live my life on my own terms´´ she bitterly thought while she tried to shake of those unpleasant memories...

´´Oy love! you must be one terrrrific shag!´´ .

Raptor´s distasteful comment snapped her out of her thoughts´´Well, yes I am, not that you will ever know´´ her thoughts were shoved back in her mind and with out missing a beat she reminded Raptor of the packing order.

´´Aaaawwww, now you don´t have to be all apple fritter, tell uncle Raptor what saucy tricks ya pulled out of yer berk, uuuhhh, I bet you gave ole´Pyron´s hampton wick a good tug and his orchestra stalls a good licking...´´

Most of the times she couldn't´t understand half the things the undead rocker was saying, but if he was implying what she thought he was, he was about to be introduced to a world of pain. ´´I´m feeling quite good about myself Raptor and the last thing I want right now is to get my hands dirty with your entrails, but If you are implying that I gave sexual favors to Pyron to get something in return...well, Pyron told me to stay away from Demitri, but he didn't´t say anything about you, and something tells me that he would not be heart broken if I pull you tendons out and turn you into my own personal puppet, what do you think?´´

Zabel Raptor looked at this 5´8 and 127 pounds woman in front of him and knew that she could and would make good on her word, he let out a shirking cackle ´´It´s all good, it´s all right, you are woman and I hear you roar, but after I seen the gen´ral ball and Chalking out´er here wit his alan whickers all twisted in a bunch, like he seen a crus´fix he did and mutt´ering and raving like a mad hatter about how you wronged him something awful you did, and how you left him under the currant Bun to fry...´´

´´Wait, are you saying you saw Demitri?´´

´´I, that´s exactly what´em saying, and the bloke had murder in his eyes, if I were you m´lady, I stir clear out of that one´s way. But tell us,how ya managed to almost get rid of the ole´bats and not get into barney rubble? we is dieing to know´´

So Demitri was pissed, like she didn't´t know that already, she could just imagine him foaming at the mouth, all red from being exposed to the sun and raving like what Raptor so colorfully described as ´´mad hatter´´ she couldn't´t help but giggle at the thought of the all mighty general running around the ship all unhinged like some bloody loon ´´Well my dear Raptor, I´m sorry to disappoint, but the only thing I did was explain to Pyron that what happened wasn't´t my fault, you faced that huntress and know how strong she was...´´

´´The bitch broke my Stratocaster! and I have a gig t´night´´ the zombie complaint.

´´er, yes, well you didn't´t hear this from me, but a long time ago Demitri killed her family, and she survived only to become a huntress and extract revenge from him and kill countless Darkstalkers in the process.´´

´´Shite! you don´t say...´´

´´That´s right, so if you ask me I didn't´t get into any ´´barney rubble´´ because I did nothing wrong and what happened to Demitri, well you´ve heard of Karma, right?´´

´´If Karma is a beautiful stone cold bitch, I´m looking right at her, oy! we need to get some vera lynn in ya, ya know, to celebrate´´

´´Raptor, you are not getting anything in me, but you are gettin on my nerves!´´ Morrigan felt the all too familiar tingling sensation all over her body that she always got right before a fight. Instinctively she took a step back so she could have more room to lounge at him if necessary.

´´I forget you are Scottish and as such are not acquainted with the Queen´s English´´ said Raptor as soon as he perceived the warning signs ´´You know, vera lynn, Gin! it´s not every day you give the ole gen´ral a tan and don´t get as much as a slap on the wrist. now like I mentioned to you, I has a gig at cock and hen in a lovely little place down by the docks, called the Nine Circles.´´

Morrigan pondered over the proposal for a moment, normally she would never accept any kind of invitation from Lord Raptor (much less one involving hearing him ´´play´´) but she did kinda want a drink, and like Raptor said, ´´it´s not every day you give the old general a tan...´´

´´So, I can rearrange Raptor´s organs, or have a few drinks with him...am I really considering this? I appreciate the invitation Raptor, but I wouldn't´t be caught dead in one of your ´dingy dives, not for all the vera lynn in the Queen´s empire...´´

Raptor stared at her blankly ´´The Nine Circles, a DIVE?! oh, my sweet ocean pearl, is it possible that a saucy wench like you has never been to the funest most wicked place in between worlds? Circles is a pocket between dimensions, a place that knows no boundaries, were fear and pleasure melt in to one, were Darkstalkers and some lucky muggle´s go to partake in a feast of decadence and despair, were the party never ends and excess is the only norm...´´ Raptor gestured theatrical and his malevolent eyes glistened with unbridled enthusiasm as he described this unbelievable place.

´´Well, I guess when you put it like that...at what time did you say we have to be there?´´


End file.
